


Drowning in words

by mucha_monet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucha_monet/pseuds/mucha_monet
Summary: 알렉은 나오지 않지만 알렉매그, 305 조지 이야기





	Drowning in words

그 누구도 죽지 않을 수 있다고 자부했던 날들이 있었다. 그 당시 남자는 어렸고 자신이 성취한 모든 것에 취해 세상을 높은 곳에서 내려다보는 걸 즐겨하곤 했다. 아주 오래전, 매그너스는 사랑하는 이를 불멸자로 만든 적 있다. 차갑게 얼었던 연인의 피부에 생기가 돌고, 그리웠던 눈동자에 이체가 스몄다다. 죽음이 생으로 가득차는 그 순간마저도 매그너스는 사랑해 마지않았다. 그는 둘을 위한 선택이었다고 생각했다. 허나, 완전한 착각이었다. 죽음에서 깨어난 연인은 자신의 존재를 인정하려 들지 않았다. 죽여 달라 애원하는 두 손은 자신이 아닌, 신에게 빌어 마땅했다. 결국 검게 식은 피 웅덩이 한가운데서 과거의 연인을 발견했고, 매그너스는 다시는 먼데인을 다운월더로 만들지 않기로 결심했다.

추악했던 끝이 무색하게 사랑이란 감정은 언제나, 어디서든 늘 예고도 없이 찾아온다. 이 후 필멸자들과의 관계는 순간순간을 소중하게 여기지 않음 행복할 수 없다는 결론에 도달했다. 한정된 시간은 그들뿐 아니라, 매그너스의 그림자도 재빠르게 쫓아왔으니, 강한 월록이 되어서도 매사에 최선을 다하지 않으면 안됐다. 시간을 되돌리려면 악마를 소환하는 방법밖에 없었고 매그너스는 악마소환이 죽기 보다 싫은 월록이었다. 만남과 다르게 이별은 쉽게 예감할 수 있었다. 타고난 그 어떤 감이었는지, 아니면 사랑하는 두 사람에겐 공통적이면서도 불가결한 전개때문이었는지. 매그너스는 스스로의 예감이 어쩔 때는 맞고 어쩔 때는 틀리길 바랐지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 이별은 공평하게 찾아왔다. 그를 쫓던 시간은 온데 간데 사라지고 사고를 이어가기 힘든 낮과 밤이 기꺼이 그를 따라오길 망설이지 않은 것이다.

그리고. 조지는. 조지는 달랐다. 월록은 자조적으로 웃었다. 

“죽음에 이르려고, 매그너스 베인?”

카밀의 속삭임이 쏟아져 내리는 빗방울 사이로 빠져나와 귓가에서 너울거린다. 매그너스는 수면 밖으로 끌어올려진 물고기처럼 숨을 들이마셨다. 소리는 새로운 소리에 밀려났고 고통은 눈에 보이는 다른 고통에 숨었다. 선명한 슬픔과 아픔을 이기지 못하고 오른 런던의 다리는 미끄러웠고 발밑엔 오래 내린 비로 소용돌이치는 강물이 넘실거리고 있었다.

“네가 막을 수 없는 일이었어.”

정말? 정말 막을 수 없었을까?  
그는 두 눈을 질끈 감았다.

조지는 살아있었다. 돌이킬 수 없는 상처로 의병제대를 앞두고 있었지만, 매그너스의 품 안에서 살아 숨 쉬고 있었다. 당신이에요, 매그너스? 연약한 먼데인의 목소리에 가슴이 미어졌다. 응 나에요. 모두가 잠든 막사에서 매그너스는 부드럽게 속삭였다. 조금만 참아요. 아침에 조지는 더 안전한 곳으로 이송될 것이다. 그리곤 그의 고향으로, 둘의 집으로 돌아갈 수 있을 터였다. 당장이라도 포탈을 열고 싶었지만, 전쟁 중 이목을 끌어봤자 좋을 게 없었다. 그저 이 밤이 무사히 지나가고 여명이 터오길 기다릴 뿐. 슬픔과 기쁨이 한데 어우러져 일그러진 매그너스의 얼굴 위로 현재와 과거가 교차했다. 

“아니 나는 막을 수 있었어!”  
“어차피 그는 필멸자였어. 네가 이런다고 돌아오지 않아.”

턱을 따라 흐른 빗물이 마치 조지의 따뜻한 체온처럼 느껴져 어금니를 앙 물었다. 신음하는 이들 가운데서 매그너스가 자신의 얄팍한 이기심을 떨쳐내고 투박하고 늘 올곧았던 손을 마주잡고 평생 원망했던 신에게 감사했다. 조지는 자신의 군복상의를 뒤져 달라 부탁했다. 매그너스는 더럽고 낡아빠진 군복 안주머니에서 한 장의 사진을 발견할 수 있었다.

'내 부적이에요.'  
'부적?'  
'덕분에 내가 살 수 있었죠.'  
'편지 같은데.'  
'그건 무사히 돌아가면 보여주려 했는데-'

매그너스는 조지와 자신이 나란히 찍힌 사진과 그 뒤에 적힌 유려한 필체 속 이름을 읽으며 미소 짓고 있었다. 두 사람의 손끝이 겨울의 공기를 가르고 온전한 체온을 느끼려던 차, 커다란 빛과 파열음이 그들을 뒤덮었다. 퍽. 하고 까마득한 어둠이었다고, 매그너스는 기억한다. 쏟아지는 포탄으로 그가 있던 막사는 물론이고 부대 전체가 전멸했다. 매그너스가 유일한 생존자였다. 하얀 더듬이를 더듬는 눈 먼 벌레처럼 매그너스는 땅 속에 반쯤 묻혀 눈을 떴다. 손에 쥔 사진은 부적도, 무사귀환의 편지도 되지 못했다.

“내가 또 이런 선택을 하게 되면 어떡하지 카밀?”

느릿하게 멀어지는 의식과 눈꺼풀을 짓누르는 비에 숨만 겨우 고르던 매그너스가 자신의 가슴을 아프게 두드렸다. 숨도 쉬지 못할 정도의 커다란 압박감이 목 아래서부터 차올라 눈 밑을 뜨겁게 만들었다. 앙상하게 마른 나뭇가지들 사이사이로, 저 소용돌이치는 강물로, 어디든 지금 느껴지는 감각을 느끼지 못하는 곳이라면, 당장 지옥이라도 좋았다.

카밀은 빗물에 차가워진 월록의 손목을 가볍게 잡아 끌었다.

“쉬이. 매그너스.”

젖은 머리칼을 옆으로 넘겨주는 손길은 퍽 다정했다. 그는 조용히 그녀의 손바닥에 뺨을 기댔다. 시리도록 차가운 체온에 온 몸이 휘청였다. 눈물로 젖은 황금색 눈동자가 희뿌연 밤을 천천히 밀어냈다.

“내가 또다시 필멸자를 사랑하게 된다면?”  
“그럴 일은 없을 거야. 내 가여운 월록.”

카밀은 제 손에 기댄 남자를 내려다보며 천천히 입술을 벌렸다. 매그너스는 기꺼이 카밀에게 제 자신을 맡기기로 했다. 아주 오래토록. 그녀의 품에서 그는 아무것도 느낄 수 없었다.

“그럴 일은 없을 거야.”

절대로.

그리고 사랑이란 감정은 언제나, 어디서든 늘 예고도 없이 찾아온다.


End file.
